Jealousy
by AlyDarkAngelYanna
Summary: What happens when someone from Reid's past comes back? What if they are closer to him than anyone else? How come he's never said anything? What does Hotch have to do with them and how do they know Rossi? What is Morgan to do when they make Reid happy? MorganXReid HotchXOC
1. Chapter 1

**So, this idea just shot through me and I thought I'd try. **

**I don't own Criminal Minds. **

* * *

"Yo Pretty Boy!" Spencer Reid looked up distractedly from the file in his hands. "Go out with us tonight." the brown haired young man took a moment before he could fully comprehend what was being asked. "Reid?" the call came again and he shook his head.

"Sorry Morgan, not tonight."

"You never go out with us Pretty Boy!" Derek Morgan almost whined making their other teammates laugh.

"I already have plans." he turned hazel colored eyes back to the papers in his hand, ignoring the incredulous stares he was receiving. Even Emily Prentiss was gaping at him. Jennifer Jureau looked on in amusement as she stood by Emily's desk.

"You have plans?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah I do." Reid didn't bother to look up, he barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes at the other man.

"It's Friday night and you have plans?"

"Did you know that~"

"It's Friday night and you have plans?"

"Yes Morgan, I do have plans." Reid hated it when he was cut off especially because the people he worked with did not believe him.

"And what exactly are your plans?"

"None of your business!" he snapped at his supposed best friend, grabbed his coffee cup and escaped to the break room for a top-up.

"Way to go Morgan."

"He has plans!"

"So what?" Emily looked at the man who was still gaping at the closed pantry door.

"Pretty Boy's got plans and I don't!"

"Baby Boy has what?" Penelope Garcia, Technical Analyst Extraordinaire, stepped into the bullpen with folders in her hands. She had a bobbing butterfly headband on her hair and a gaudy beaded necklace with her bright colorful dress.

"Reid's got plans tonight," Emily answered.

"Aww, my chocoloate thunder. Are you being put in the back burner?"

"Baby Girl, talk to him! He can't really have plans."

"And why not?"

"Because he's Reid!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Garcia glared at Morgan and put one hand on her hip. "Just because Baby Boy's got tired of waiting for you to make plans with him for some bromance doesn't mean it's impossible for him to have time to go out with other people Derek Morgan!" she narrowed her eyes at him and he flinched away. "Maybe if you don't leave him on his own after chasing after anything that has a short enough skirt and big enough boobs he would've wanted to go out with you tonight."

"Thank you Pen." Spencer stepped out of the break room and gave her a kiss on the cheek, stepping right past Morgan who'd stood from his desk in an attempt to appease Garcia.

"You're welcome Muffin."

"Baby Girl I~"

"Don't talk to me until you apologize to my Baby Boy." she stomped her way over to Aaron Hotchner's office and disappeared through the door shortly.

"JJ," Derek looked at the 'mother' of their team with pleading eyes but she only smiled at him and shook her head. "Prentiss?"

"You got yourself into this mess, get yourself out." he hung his head in shame. His teammates were ganging up on him and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Reid?" he was studiously ignored though he did notice the slight tension in the younger man's shoulders that showed he was at least listening. "I'm sorry I doubted you. I was an ass and... I'm... I'm sorry."

"That's alright Morgan," Spencer said without looking at him. "It does sound improbable."

"So who's she?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Morgan gaped at the young man. Spencer Reid was teasing him, could the day be any more surprising?

"Do I know her?" he continued to ask though the other man had no intention of answering.

"Baby Boy, you enjoy yourself tonight."

"I will Pen."

"Baby Girl~"

"Oh my chocolate covered Adonis, I could never stay mad at you." she approached him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "But make Baby Boy mad again and your high school yearbook picture will be flashed everywhere." she left the room without another word. JJ and Emily staring at her in wonder while Spencer flashed Derek a knowing smirk. God, this day has just gotten longer.

XoxoxoX

"Bye guys!" Reid waved as he slung his messenger bag over his shoulder he received a chorus of goodbyes in his wake and he smiled. He couldn't wait to get home.

"He really does have plans."

"No shit." Emily snorted at Derek.

"Come drink with me tonight Emily?"

"Uh, sure. Why not? I don't have plans."

"Oh shut up."

XoxoxoX

Morgan stared at the man who exited the elevator. The curly haired young man had stepped out with a – dare he say it – smug smile on his face, his gait filled with confidence as he walked into the bullpen. People stopped to stare at Dr. Spencer Reid who was wearing his usual button-down shirt, minus the vest, rolled up at the sleeves paired with a dark brown pair of pants that fit him better than the others he used to wear. His hair was either mussed up or it had naturally fallen in a sexed up sort of way and with the smile on his face it definitely looked like he had a good morning.

"Good morning!" he greeted cheerfully as he dropped his things at his desk.

"Good morning Pretty Boy!" Morgan was itching to find out about the woman he was seeing. "Had a good weekend?"

"I did actually," Spencer Reid, awkward and lanky at the best of times answered. "It was great." the lack of factual ramblings worried his mentor a little. "But this morning was phenomenal." Prentiss choked on the mouthful of coffee she was in the process of swallowing at the wolfish grin on the other man's face.

"Oh, do tell?"

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell Morgan." Reid smirked just as JJ stepped out of her office and waved folders at them.

"We've got a case."

"This is not over." Derek Morgan promised the other man who only shook his head at him.

"Of course not."

XoxoxoX

"Welcome home my little doves!" they were greeted by Garcia as they entered the office. The case had been gruelling and they all wanted to go home but reports needed to be sent in to Strauss and no one wanted her banging on their doors over the weekend.

"Baby Girl, watcha got there?" Morgan asked.

"I bought dinner for you guys," she opened the package in her hands and let the scent of Chinese food waft through the bullpen. "Except you Baby Boy." she pointed an accusing finger at the pale man. "You have something on your desk." she nodded her head towards the desk where indeed another package was set. "It was already there when I came to meet up with you guys."

"I definitely need to meet this woman." Morgan announced as everyone gathered round to follow Reid to his desk. He opened the paper bag and took out a microwaveable container of food.

"A home-cooked dish?" Garcia asked. "She's a keeper Baby Boy. Better not let her get away." but she was ignored in favor of the note stuck on the top of lid.

_It is the time that you have wasted for your rose that makes your rose important. _

"Spence?" JJ called out to the young man who was smiling wistfully at the beautiful script on the scrap of paper. He looked up happily, ignoring Emily as she took the note from him and read it aloud.

"It's from _The Little Prince_," he explained. "It means the effort that one takes to care for another is what makes them important."

"That's so sweet."

"So when are you going to introduce us?"

"Who wants pasta?" he grinned as he opened the lid to his dinner. Reminder of the food made them forget the mystery woman, or at least ignore her for a time. They begun to dig in to their late dinner before they started their reports on their latest case.

XoxoxoX

_I miss you._

_I miss you too. _

_Come home soon._

_As soon as I can. _

_I have to go. Be careful. _

_Okay. You too._

"Reid!" said man looked up from his phone to stare at his friend.

"Yeah Morgan?"

"It's lunch time."

"Oh."

"You wanna go out to eat?"

"Sure," he nodded, slipped his phone into his pocket and grabbed his bag and coat. "Where are we eating?" he asked even when he couldn't keep the smile on his face.

"Pretty Boy, better keep that smile off your face or the ladies will be at you faster than you can blink."

"I'm not interested."

"I know that but they don't." his dark-skinned friend nodded his head toward a group of three women who were all giggling at them.

"Why don't you go and talk to them Morgan."

"Nah." Reid looked suspiciously at his partner. "Don't have much time."

"Hasn't stopped you before." Morgan just shrugged then continued walking. Reid shook his head and didn't bother to ask more.

XoxoxoX

There was something different about Reid but he wasn't sure what. The man was smiling almost goofily at his phone but he was still keeping his pace on his reports. It had been weeks since they found out that he was seeing someone seriously but Reid hasn't introduced her to them yet.

"Reid, my office." Aaron Hotchner, their unit chief, called from the gangway to his office.

"Be right there Hotch." Morgan watched as he rose from his desk, closing the file he was holding and putting it back on the table. Reid's gait was more confident than it used to be and the former bomb squad agent had taken to noticing the little things about him like the way he would chew on his lip when he was worried, or the way he would tuck an unruly lock of light brown hair when he was in the middle of a report. Every time Spencer moved, Derek found himself looking at the other man.

"Morgan!" Emily's voice had him snapping his gaze away from the now closed door to Hotch's office.

"What Emily?"

"What's your problem?"

"Problem?"

"Yeah, you've been staring at Reid like ..."

"Like what Emily?"

"You, my chocolate Thor have been looking at 187 like you want to devour him." Garcia stepped into the bullpen with a coffee cup in hand and a package in the other.

"Baby Girl?"

"Don't bother trying to deny it hot stuff. We've all seen it." she walked over to Reid's table and dropped the package there.

"What do you got there Baby Girl?" Morgan was happy for something to change the subject.

"I don't know. It's for junior G- man and I just signed for it." just as she said it, said man came out of Hotch's office with a bright smile on his face. Reid almost hopped down the small flight of stairs and skipped his way to his desk.

"Good news Reid?"

"Did you know that most people prefer asking for the bad news first so that they can see the positive outlook of a situation before making a decision rather than the other way around?"

"So, bad news then?"

"Oh! There's no bad news." He took his seat and his eyes lit up at the sight of the package. "It's actually the best news I've gotten since I finished my third PhD." his team mates shook their heads at him while Morgan stared. Whatever it was that had changed in Reid's life, it was making him happy. He didn't know whether to approve or disapprove of that. On one hand his Spencer - woah possessive much? - had come out of his shell, on the other hand someone else was helping Reid do it.

"What's in the box Reid?" Emily asked the young man who was staring at the contents of his package with disbelief and wonder. He couldn't answer his team mate with the amount of shock coursing through him. "Reid?"

"I... It's just..." almost reverently he put one hand in the box and began to fish out whatever was inside. It was a book, an old leather bound book, but it was in pristine condition.

"What is that?" Emily asked again but Garcia gasped in surprise.

"Oh my Baby Boy," she immediately swept the young man in an embrace and Spencer clung onto her, tears flowing down his face freely. Reid set the book down on the desk then tried to wipe at his face. Emily stared at the book and then she too gasped.

"Is that what I think it is?" Morgan didn't say anything. He'd been lost to the conversation at the first sight of genuine emotion in his - damn it! - Spencer's eyes. The man was usually so reserved and he had practically trained himself to hide his emotion but whatever it was that was in the box had him showing what he was feeling openly. It was a new sensation to Morgan's sight and he was beautiful. He wanted to see Spencer like that a lot more than he did before, and even now. When he started crying, the former cop could see in his eyes that they were happy tears. At that moment, he realized that it was not him that brought those expressions to Reid's face. He silently cursed whoever it was.

"It's my mom's original manuscript." Reid whispered as he dragged his fingers across the leather-bound pages reverently. "I thought they were gone." more tears fell from the hazel eyes just as JJ entered the bullpen.

"Oh my God, Spence! What happened?" she rushed over to him while Garcia dislodged herself from his embrace knowing that the blonde woman would want a turn for herself. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine Jayje." He smiled at his friend.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I just received four of my mother's original manuscripts."

"That's wonderful Spence!" said man only nodded happily while Morgan vowed to himself that he would someday, hopefully soon, be the one to bring such joy to his Pretty Boy. Up at the gangway Hotch smiled at the scene. She never seized to surprise him.

XoxoxoX

"Hey Pen, I need your opinion on something." both Morgan and Garcia looked up from the pictures they'd been browsing on her laptop.

"What is it Baby Boy?"

"Does this look good?" both their jaws dropped at the sight of a dolled up Spencer Reid. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt paired with black slacks. Instead of the usual vest, he had in hand a black coat. He looked very suave with most of his hair pulled back with a few strands framing his face.

"You look handsome Boy Genius! What's the occassion?"

"Are you sure?" Reid looked down on himself then turned to look at Morgan who had to clear his throat before he could speak. The dark skinned man thought he'd swallowed his tongue at the sight.

"Baby Girl's right Reid." he really couldn't call the other man _Pretty Boy_ when he looked so manly in his attire. "It looks good on you."

"Thanks Morgan." the crooked smile that was flashed his way had Morgan swallowing hard. "I'll see you guys Monday."

"Ready to go Reid?" Hotch walked out of his office with his keys in hand and a brief case in the other.

"Let me just grab my bag." the younger man hurried to his desk where his messenger bag lay.

"You're going out with Hotch?" Morgan asked - demanded - as he tidied the last of his things in the messenger bag and grabbed his go bag from underneath his desk.

"No, he's just dropping me off."

"How did that happen?"

"Come on Spencer," Morgan gaped. Hotch never used their first name unless it was very personal. "You don't want to keep her waiting."

"Sorry Morgan, I have to go." Reid rushed. "I'm coming Aaron."

"The hell?" Morgan whispered as he watched the pair leave. _"Hotch's Aaron but I'm Morgan? What the fuck is going on?"_

"Oh you got it bad hot stuff." Garcia commented once they were completely alone in the bullpen.

"Baby Girl what am I gonna do?" Garcia smirked. This was right up her alley.

XoxoxoX

"Good morning Pretty Boy!" Spencer Reid looked up from the file he'd been reading only to be blindsided by the smile on Derek Morgan's face.

"Morning," Reid smiled back.

"Here you go," the dark man handed him a coffee cup. "Cup of sugar with a pinch of coffee." he smirked when the younger man blushed.

"I like it brown and sweet." the pale man grinned widely as Derek choked on his way to his own desk. Morgan dropped heavily on his seat and opened his mouth to retort when Reid's phone rang.

_"Hey babe!"_

"Hi."

_"Are you up to go out Friday night?"_

"Why?"

_"I miss you." _Spencer laughed.

"I was just there last night and you miss me already?"

_"Well yeah, come on love. I haven't seen you in forever. Give me this?"_

"Alright," Reid smiled and sighed at the same time. "If we don't get a case by then I'll see you Friday night."

_"Thanks babe." _

"I'll see you then love."

_"See you. Love you."_

"Love you too." As Morgan watched his partner end the call he suddenly wished they would get a case.

* * *

**Like it? Love it?**

**R&R **

**Please and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter guys!**

* * *

"_Be careful what you wish for."_

Morgan cursed himself. His wish had been granted. Later that day JJ called out to them from her office with a folder in hand. There was another serial killer who was targetting prostitutes. They'd gotten to the unsub and had gone to apprehend him at an old apartment complex but somehow things went wrong. The unsub had refused to surrender and Reid had tried to talk him down. He hadn't responded to Hotch, Morgan and even Rossi so Reid tried and now the younger man was in the emergency room getting his shoulder checked out where the unsub's bullet had decided to make a new home.

"Damn it!" he cursed at himself feeling a hand on his shoulder and looked up to find Emily looking at him with understanding.

"Garcia's on her way."

"Thanks Prentiss."

"He's going to be fine Morgan." said man nodded unable to think of anything to say.

"I'm looking for Dr. Spencer Reid," both of them looked up at the sound of their team mate's name. They watched as JJ went to the curvaceous brunette who was looking for Reid.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Jareau from the FBI. I'm on Reid's team." the blonde woman held her hand out to the other. Morgan then noticed that she had hazel shaped chocolate eyes that shone with worry, her hair was long – it reached mid-back - and wavy and it was the same color of her eyes.

"I'm Janna Devone Saunders. I'd like to see Spencer."

"How do you know Spencer?"

"Can I see him?"

"Let me just go talk to our unit chief," JJ smiled at the woman who nodded. "Why don't you go sit over there while I speak with him?" she suggested while directing her towards them. JJ flashed both of them a look, one that said profile her, and Morgan was only too happy to do so.

"Hi, Emily Prentiss," Morgan nodded in thanks as hus partner took the lead. "This is Derek Morgan. We work with Reid."

"Hello, Janna Saunders." she shook hands with both of them then took a seat. They were quiet for a few moments, two just observing while the other waited patiently.

"I don't mean to pry but how do you know Reid?" Emily finally had enough of watching the woman sit calmly as she waited. The other woman's almost relaxed yet worried demeanor made Emily want to fidget in her own seat.

"JD,"

"Aaron," Emily cursed herself. She took too long and now she's missed her chance. "How is he?"

"In pain but he's refusing any medication." he held her hand out to her and she clasped it in her own. The action had Emily inwardly raising an eyebrow. "Let me take you to him, maybe you can talk to him."

"I'll get him to take something." she nodded as Hotch led her away.

"There's something going on," JJ commented as she approached the pair and joined them as they watched the other two.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked.

"When I mentioned her name both Spence and Hotch breathed, like, a sigh of relief or something."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know Morgan. They both know her and they were both happy to see her."

"What happened? Is junior G-man okay?" Penelope Garcia came rushing towards them her necklace flapping against her chest as she ran.

"He's fine Garcia." JJ answered as both Morgan and Prentiss still had no idea what happened. "They've tansferred him to a room and they want to keep him overnight for observation. He's going to need help for the next few weeks due to his shoulder but he'll be okay."

"So why aren't you with him? Where's Rossi and Hotch?"

"We left Rossi at the station to wrap up and Hotch is with Reid." all three avoided eye contact with her.

"Why aren't you there with him and Hotch? What are you three still doing here?"

"Baby Girl don't-"

"Don't Baby Girl me Derek Morgan. What's going on with Reid?" she must be really worried if she's calling them by their real names.

"Thanks for letting me see him Aaron," the door to Reid's room opened and Hotch came out with the woman.

"I will never keep you apart, you know that."

"Thanks anyway." team BAU gaped at the tenderness in their leader's eyes. "I better go, it's late and little man's only with Lea. I don't want to leave them too long."

"Be careful."

"I will." she smiled at his worry as he did. "Get home soon."

"I'll try." she left without another word and the team could only wonder as Hotch watched her until she was gone from his sight. "Morgan would you mind staying with Reid?"

"Hotch, I just saw DJ at the parking lot." Rossi walked towards them with a purpose. "She come to see the kid?"

"Yeah."

"Aren't you going home?" their team watched the interaction, none of them knowing what to do or say.

"I need to-"

"I can handle everything here." Rossi cut him off.

"But-"

"Aaron, you have someone to go home to. Why aren't you there yet?"

"Are you sure?"

"Get out of here."

"Thanks Dave."

"You guys go home too, I'll stay with the kid."

"Are you sure Rossi?" Morgan finally spoke up. "I can stay with Reid."

"Don't worry about it Morgan. I'll stay with him." they all nodded.

"Maybe we should go see him first before we leave." Penelope suggested.

_"Damn it! This is all my fault."_ Morgan suddenly felt the weight of what happened as he watched their team mates enter his best friend's room. He wished he could take back time or somehow undo his wish but he couldn't.

"Morgan?" Prentiss called out to him. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," he followed her into the room and silently vowed to make it up to Reid... somehow.

XoxoxoX

Derek entered Reid's hospital room two days after he was shot to find Hotch already inside. His boss was sitting on the hospital provided couch watching his son laugh with Spencer. Jack Hotchner was ten years old and he was a blooming magician under his Uncle Spencer's tutelage.

"Hey Pretty Boy, how ya doing?" he held out a book to the other man as he strolled into the room, Derek could've sworn that Reid's eyes lit up when they landed on him but he decided to chalk it up to his imagination.

"Derek!"

"Hey Uncle Derek!" Jack waved happily but refused to relinquish his seat next to his favorite uncle.

"Hello little man!" Morgan smiled at the boy. "What has Uncle Spencer been teaching you?"

"Magician's secret," Jack grinned a decidedly happy grin as he waggled his eyebrows. "I might tell you later though." Spencer laughed too and was about to say something when his hospital phone rang. All occupants of the room looked at it until the patient decided to answer.

"Hello?" there was a moment of pause as he listened to the person on the other line. "Sure, I would love to see you both." another pause. "I missed you too. Alright, I'll see you soon." Reid ended the call and put the receiver back on its cradle. He looked towards Hotch first who raised an eyebrow to which he responded with a nod.

"Who was that, Uncle Spencer?" Jack asked.

"You'll see in a moment." and just as he said it the door once more opened this time revealing Janna holding a curly haired little girl.

"Hi!" she said as she stepped into the room, looking around at Spencer's visitors.

"Hello."

"Papa, papa, papa, papa!" the little girl babbled happily at the sound of his voice.

"Hello Princess." Reid smiled as Janna approached, the child in her arms squirming and reaching out to him.

"She missed her Papa."

"I'm just..." Derek spoke as Spencer took the child into his arms, careful not to jolt his wounded shoulder.

"Be careful Lea," Janna warned. "Papa's hurt."

"Owwwie?" dark eyes flashed with envy as the younger agent kissed the girl's forehead.

"Papa's healing Princess." Lea snuggled into his side and the dark man's fists clenched.

"Reid," he called out. "I'm just going to go." he said without looking at the other man. "I'll come back later." he left without another word and missed the hurt flash in wide brown eyes.

"I'm sorry love." Janna turned her attention to her friend.

"Don't worry about it, he'll be back." Hotch watched the interaction feeling more and more like an outsider. It didn't matter that he'd known both of them for a while now, every time they did something intimate – or at least that was how it felt to him – he felt like he was looking in from the outside. He never had a chance. "It wasn't your fault love." if only he actually understood what they were talking about.

"How are you doing Little J?" Janna turned to Jack who'd sat quietly as they talked.

"I'm fine Mama J." the boy smiled widely as she blushed. Aaron had leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. He didn't know what would happen if he continued to watch.

"Are you still learning tricks from Uncle Spence?"

"Of course! I wanted to teach Daddy too but he's just so tired." he whispered the last part but nodded his head towards his father.

"Aaron?"

"Hmmm?" he answered without opening his eyes.

"Are you alright?" there was a moment of pause, the silence steadily growing until she couldn't take it anymore. "Aaron? Come, let me take you home."

"But Jack~" he tried to get up but his exhausted body refused to cooperate.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"I... don't know."

"Let me take you home."

"Jack, and Spencer."

"I'm taking Jack with me, you need to rest." she received no reply. The man had finally given in to his exhaustion.

"Little J, can you stay here with Lea and Uncle Spencer? I'll just take your dad home."

"Ok Mama J."

"Do you still have some clothes at the house?"

"I have a go bag under my bed."

"Alright, I'll bring everything back."

XoxoxoX

"_I must've been more tired than I thought." _he thought to himself. He could hear a soft whispering and he could feel a warm wash cloth gliding across his skin. He breathed deeply at the satisfaction it brought to his heated chest, unknowingly inhaling the person's scent.

"You should take better care of yourself," the gentle voice murmured. "A lot of people depend on you, you know? What would happen to Jack if something happened to you? Spencer looks up to you like an older brother, your team still needs your guidance, and I ~"

"_Janna?" _

"Aaron I~"

"_Tell me!" _he wanted to shout it out but he knew she'd only crawl back into her shell if he did. He kept quiet, kept his breathing deep and even in feign of sleep.

"I need you too." she finally said, her voice softer than before he could almost swear it had been a dream had he not felt the swift press of lips on his forehead. The spot burned just from the fleeting touch and all he wanted to do was to take her into his arms and pull those lips onto his own but he restrained himself. At least now he knew he had a chance. "I'm going back to the hospital and I'll take Jack home with me. Call me if you need anything." and then she was gone and Hotch was left to ponder. She was interested, but what about Spencer? He groaned in frustration. Her actions only led to more questions.

XoxoxoX

Derek had been watching. Even though he said he'd leave, he didn't really want to. So he waited outside Reid's – Spencer's room – in a spot that would not be visible to anyone who will step out. He felt a lot of things the moment the woman had walked into the room, jealousy – for the way Reid's eyes brightened when she came, anger – that it was her who was making the man he loved... Derek choked on that thought. Love? Maybe he did – love – Spencer. If he didn't then it would just be creepy, obssessive, stalker-ish. He was so shocked to see the little girl call Reid Papa and if he actually did think about it then yes, there was a resemblance... somewhere.

It wasn't long before the woman left, of course he knew her name she'd introduced herself to both him and Emily on the first night Reid was here but Derek refused to acknowledge it. She was his competition and it was better not to know her name in case he lost. She walked out of the room and to the nurse's station. He watched as she spoke to the nurse there, raised an eyebrow when she was handed a wheelchair without fuss. He briefly wondered how familiar she was with the staff as she went back inside but he couldn't stop his eyes from widening when she came out with Hotch in the wheelchair. His boss was asleep, that much he could see from his spot, but he wondered how close this woman was to both his Spencer and his team leader. He would've followed but the thought that the injured man was alone with only two children for company gave him pause. Should he take a chance, or should he not? He shrugged, might as well.

XoxoxoX

"Uncle Spencer?"

"Yeah Jack?"

"Does Mama J like Daddy?" Spencer was not surprised with the question. The boy had grown up with a profiler father so it was not long before he too became keen on reading body language.

"Does she?"

"I think so, but Daddy likes her too. Why don't they just date?"

"Would you mind?"

"No, I like Mama J. She's been taking care of me since I met her."

"I'm sure your Dad will be happy to hear that."

"Why is Uncle Derek so jealous of Mama J?"

"He thinks we're together."

"But you're not!"

"He doesn't know that." Spencer smiled at the turn their talk had taken.

"Does he like Mama J too?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh!" the boy exclaimed once he finally understood. "Do you like Uncle Derek?" sometimes though children were too insightful and Spencer couldn't help but blush. He was happy that at the moment Lea had started to fuss.

"Calm down Princess, Mama will be back soon."

"Papa," the four year old snuggled closer to his uninjured side and stuck her thumb in her mouth. He gently pulled it out receiving a glare in response.

"Mama doesn't like it when you suck your thumb."

"Papa~" she whined and Jack laughed.

"Go to sleep Princess, I'll wake you when Mama comes back." she nodded and attempted to put her thumb back in her mouth but he held strong. She sighed in defeat and finally decided to close honey eyes.

"I like Lea." Jack whispered afraid of waking the little girl up. "She's my baby sister. I hope it becomes real soon." Spencer chuckled.

"What's so funny Pretty Boy?"

"Why do you always call Uncle Spence Pretty Boy Uncle Derek?"

"Because that's what he looks like to me." Derek strolled in and sat on the couch.

"He looks pretty to you?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Uh-huh. Where did Hotch go?"

"Mama J brought her home."

"Mama J?"

"Blame Rossi." Spencer sighed. "He's the one responsible for that."

"How does she know all three of you?" Derek asked. "In fact how do you know her?" he said with just a twinge of jealousy and Spencer was hard pressed to keep himself from smiling. He flashed a look towards Jack whose own mischievous blue eyes twinkled.

"Mama J knew Uncle Spence looooooooooong ago!" the boy announced. "They were together when they were in college, right Uncle Spence?"

"Yeah, we took some courses together in CalTech. She's my best friend." Reid said with a wistful sigh.

"Don't lie Uncle Spence." little blue eyes glared at the doctor. "You have a baby with her, you should tell the truth." Morgan's dark eyes darkened further and his gaze flew to the little girl who snuggled closer into Spencer's side as if to prove a point.

"Hmmm." before he could say another word the door opened again.

"Hey, I just got Aaron home." Janna announced without looking directly at Derek, one look at the barely hidden smiles from both Jack and their patient and the dark look on Morgan's face through her peripherals she knew what they were up to. "I spoke to your doctor, you only need to stay for another night then you can come home with me." she approached him ruffling Jack's hair as she did so.

"Really?"

"They just want to make sure there are no complications." she nodded towards him and leaned over to take the sleeping child from his bed. "I'd stay with you tonight but I can't leave the kids alone."

"That's fine, it's only one night and I'll be with you guys." Reid's smile was bright though there was a certain message in it that was visible only to Janna. She settled her daughter on her hip and made to pull away but Reid called her back.

"J?"

"Yes?" he tugged her down carefully with his uninjured arm, cupped her face gently and kissed her chastely on the lips.

"Take care of yourself." she opened her eyes only to meet intense honey brown.

"I will." she straightened up and dropped a kiss upon his messy locks. "You get better through the night and we'll have you home in no time."

"Okay."

"I'll come pick you up tomorrow."

"Drive safe."

"Come on Little J, we're going to get a movie and then have dinner before bed."

"Bye Uncle Spence!" as the three left Derek watched with clenched fists. Who the hell does she think she is, touching what was his? He growled even as the door closed behind them leaving a very happy Reid as he watched the other man boil over in his own anger. Out in the hallway two of the three were talking.

"Uncle Derek was so mad!" Jack exclaimed though he kept his voice quiet remembering that he was in a hospital. "I wish Daddy was here too."

"Why?"

"So then he'd be jealous like Uncle Derek." Jack peered up at her. "I want you to be my real Mama." he announced pulling a brilliant smile from her. "And I want Lea to be my baby sister."

"I don't have to be with your Dad to be your Mama, Little J."

"I know," he nodded. "But I still want it. He smiles more when you're around."

"You're going to be a profiler yet." she said and he beamed. He'd always wanted to be like his awesome superhero daddy and to be called a profiler was just one of his dreams. "Maybe you can help Uncle Spencer and I with our plan."

"Okay!" he nodded happily as he got into the car waiting patiently while she settle the little girl into the car seat. With Jack's help, things might just come easier to them.

* * *

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews.**

**What do you think?**

**Read and Review if you please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! Next Chapter Guys!**

**Thanks to all those who read and reviewed!**

* * *

Every Tuesday and Thursday, given there was no case, Derek Morgan trained rookie agents on self-defense. This Tuesday was no different, two weeks since Reid's been shot, ten days since he'd been discharged and a few days too long since Morgan had last seen him. He sighed as he robotically went through the movements of blocking a frontal assault. He really couldn't concentrate on his task with Reid on his mind all the time. The distraction was all his opponent needed and he suddenly found himself toppling over from a particularly hard punch to the jaw.

"Oh my God! Derek are you alright?"

_"I must have a concussion. I'm hearing his voice now."_

"Derek! Morgan! Derek!"

_"Yep. I think I need to go to the hospital right now. I can even smell him."_

"Come on Derek, I've seen you tackle bigger unsubs than the student who punched you. Open your eyes for me please."

_"Dream, hallucination, imaginary Reid must be really worried. He's even calling me by my given name."_

"Let me see those beautiful onyx eyes hot stuff." Morgan's eyes flashed open at the nickname. "There we go." Reid smiled at the still downed man. "How do you feel Morgan?"

"Reid?"

"Yeah. You really scared me Derek."

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"I was getting bored at home so I had Janna drive me here. Just in time to see you get struck by your own student. What happened back there?"

"I was a bit distracted." Morgan admitted and he rose so that he was sitting on the mat.

"Do you need anything?" Reid asked worriedly as he watched his best friend wobble in the upright position.

"I think I need some help getting up." none of his students came to his aid so Reid offered his own hand. "Nah-uh Pretty Boy. If you pull me up there's a chance that you will dislocate your shoulder again. Let me just rest here for a while until the dizziness passes."

"That's not going to help at all." a soft voice stated when Morgan cradled his head with his elbows on his knees and his face down.

"She's right Morgan. Keep your head up." the dark skinned man shook his head but then groaned when the movement aggravated his dizziness.

"Sit back to back with him Spencer." Morgan felt the other man shift to his back and he straightened so their backs were flush against the other's. There was a soft hand on his face inspecting his jaw where he'd been hit while pulling his head up at the same time. "Keep your head in that position agent Morgan. Don't nod, just do it." after a few moments the world finally stopped shifting and he dared open his eyes only to be face to face with the woman who'd been a constant in Reid's life since a few months before. "You're going to have a bit of a bruise but an ice pack can prevent the worst of it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Do you think you can get up now?"

"Yeah, I think so." she held her hand out to him and he eyed it speculatively.

"Come on, up you get." he finally decided to take her hand after a moment of hesitation, but most importantly because Reid had risen and he missed the other man's presence. He almost gaped in shock when she had no trouble pulling him up, she actually made it seem effortless.

"Are you okay Morgan?" Reid's worried hazel eyes bore into his own and he smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine Pretty Boy. I was just a bit dazed."

"Why don't you two talk for a while?" Janna suggested. "I'm going to look for Aaron." she moved to leave before Reid could protest. "You don't need to bring me to him, I can find my own way around. Don't join them Spencer, if you hurt yourself..." she blew him a kiss when he fake shuddered but he smiled at her anyway.

"Uh Sir?" a nervous looking rookie approached Morgan and Reid before either of them could say another word. The bigger man raised an eyebrow at the student who looked apprehensive and yet he could see the twinge of pride in the man's eyes.

_"Let Anderson think I'm mad at him." _he smirked inwardly when his student flinched.

"What do we do now?"

"10 minute break." he barked and his students scrambled to do as he said. He rarely ever called for breaks and this was a welcome change. They really wished Dr. Reid would come more often, at least then they wouldn't have to do too much.

XoxoxoX

"I don't like tricking Mama J." Jack Hotchner pouted at his uncle.

"We're not really tricking her..." Spencer trailed off from tucking Lea into the bed. "We're just helping her along."

"Daddy knows, I didn't think he would."

"He's a profiler Jack, you should know better than to doubt your Dad."

"Then how come Uncle Derek doesn't know you like him? He's a profiler too, isn't he?"

"I don't know how to answer that Little J." the curly haired man replied using Janna's own nickname for the boy. "Now come on, we're going to miss the start of the movie."

"I wonder what's going on at the house?"

XoxoxoX

"Spence, I'm home!" she called out to the empty house as she dropped her keys on the bowl beside the front door. "Lea?" she frowned at the silence while walking into the kitchen, there she found a note stuck onto the fridge.

_Gone to get Jack. Hotch needed a sitter._

She briefly contemplated going to the next house to check on them but decided to take a shower first. She felt grimy from the sweat she worked up during her run. She freed her locks from her tie and shook it out as she stepped up the stairs.

"Spence?" she called out as soon as she saw the light on in her bedroom. No one else lived in the house and the note had said that Spencer was out. "Spencer?" tentatively she turned the knob and pushed open the door. Janna was immediately assaulted by a scent that was both familiar and not. "Who's there?" she could hear the water running in her bathroom.

"It's just me J." the person inside answered and she froze. His deep baritone sent shivers through her and raised goosebumps on her arms.

"Aaron? What are you doing here?" she said through the door.

"Spencer said I could use this shower." the thought of the other man taking a shower in her own bathroom made heat flash in her body.

"What for?" her voice trembled as she asked and she silently cursed herself.

"There was something..." the water was shut off and there was silence. She could only assume that Aaron was drying himself off. "I found out recently." he continues and his voice was closer to the door. "I wanted to test my theory." the door was flung open and she came face to face with a smirking, bare-chested Aaron Hotchner.

"What was the theory?" she was proud to say that her voice did not crack that time but she was hard-pressed to keep her gaze on his face. He was only wearing a pair of low-slung sweats and rivulets of water danced down his chest.

"We've been dancing around each other for almost two years." Aaron began. "My theory is that, it would not take long before either of us finally decides to tell the other. We just needed the right situation."

"And is this..." she gained her confidence as he spoke, a slow matching smirk also appearing on her face. "The right situation?"

"That depends," Aaron looked her in the eye before answering. "How long would it take you to break?" she smirked in answer to his question.

"Care to find out?"

XoxoxoX

Another Tuesday, another session. This time though Morgan was in his element. He was literally wiping the floor with his pupils. Reid had come back to work the day before and it inspired Morgan to do better than he did the other week. He didn't want to be embarassed in front of the younger man again, even if Spencer had nothing but worry for him.

"Looking good agent Morgan." Derek looked up from pinning his latest student - victim - to find the same two people who'd interrupted the last session.

"Miss Saunders, Reid," he said by way of greeting as he rose to his feet and pulled his student up with him. "What brings you two here?"

"I'm done with my paperwork." Reid shrugged. "I thought I'd come by."

"I see, and what about you Miss Saunders?"

"I came to see Spencer," she smiled slyly at the pair, her lips stretching as a dark look passed the other man's face. "And he wanted to see you, so here we are." Morgan wondered about the blush on Reid's face but couldn't ponder on it because Miss Saunders spoke again. "Are you really the one to train all the newbies?" Morgan raised an eyebrow as if to say - _what do you think?_ - with a pointed look at the crowd behind him. "It's just, I don't really see what you can do to help them."

"Excuse me?" he asked in a clipped tone.

"Janna..." Reid murmured in warning.

"From what I heard, you have a habit of tackling your unsubs." she shrugged. "I just don't see how that can help when the bad guy these guys will catch are not as insane as the ones you encounter."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Derek growled at the jab to his ego.

"I mean, if the people these rookies will be chasing are normal, or at least not psychopaths and such, they will never get them just because they can tackle the suspect."

"Janna, that's enough!" Morgan had not heard Reid's voice to be so commanding but at the moment it did not pierce the haze of anger currently clouding his judgement. Inwardly Janna smirked, as she met Spencer's gaze head on she saw the worry and slight amusement in his eyes. This was going to be interesting.

XoxoxoX

Aaron had wondered what Janna was up to when she showed up at his office just after lunch. A subtle glance out the window of his private room showed that none of his team had even noticed her and yet she had had to pass through the bullpen to get to him. He'd asked what she was doing but she only smiled at him in the mysterious yet mischievous way of hers. The same smile that had made him fall for her almost two years ago. She had then announced that she was going to see Reid and left him. A few minutes after three he'd received a text message calling the whole team towards the gym where Derek had been teaching and Reid and Janna had apparently gone. Now he watched, with Rossi by his side, as she challenged him to a spar.

"How about a spar?" all attention fell to the two opponents when the woman spoke.

"You want to spar with me?" Morgan asked in shock, his expression echoed by most of the people around them.

"She's not serious, is she?" Prentiss asked rather apprehensively as they all walked nearer to the mats where the pair was already squaring off.

"She's got nothing on my chocolate Thor." Garcia practically stomped to an open spot, elbowing others in her wake.

"Well it won't hurt anything," Janna answered.

"If anything gets hurt it will be you." Derek promised.

"How about we get everyone else off the mats so that no one besides us gets caught in the crossfire?" she suggested.

"Janna," Reid called out.

"I'll be fine love." she smiled in reassurance at the lanky man who in turn smiled indulgently at her.

"Just... be careful, alright?" he asked and opened his arms for an embrace.

"I'm always careful." she said as she stepped into the circle of his arms. The BAU women gaped at the public display. Since when had Reid gotten so affectionate. Two echoing growls were heard when he kissed her softly on the lips and she giggled as Reid stepped back. "You better go to the sidelines."

"I think she's serious." JJ finally said as she too fell in one line with the girls, the rookies automatically making way for the rest of the BAU team. "Look at Spence," she pointed to where their youngest member had gone. He was pushing his curly hair behind his ear only for it to fall again and cover his face. It was his nervous tick only they didn't know whether he was uncomfortable with the fact that two of the people close to him are duking it out or for another reason altogether.

"You almost always tackle an unsub when they don't respond to verbal orders." Derek simply raised an eyebrow at her. "If they were just a bit more psychologically stable like you, they would easily get out of your hold."

"Oh really?" at this point Derek was barely holding on to his anger.

"Well, yes. It's not that difficult," Janna shrugged at him and he raised an eyebrow. "I mean you're not the smallest of men and from what I can see you actually do have strength behind those muscles of yours, unlike in others where they're just for display."

"What are you trying to say?" Morgan was getting fed up.

"You tell me mister profiler," whispers erupted in the crowd at the jab. Aaron smirked at the tightening of muscles in the dark man's jaw.

"You're trying to rile me up. But it wouldn't work."

"Oh and why not?"

"Because I'm not one of the bastards that we catch all the time."

"Aren't you? What makes you different from them?"

"I thought we were going to spar?"

"I thought so too but you just stood there staring at me so perhaps you've changed your mind?" another raised eyebrow, now accompanied by incredulous looks on both her opponent and their audience.

"What?"

"I thought you would get the hint," she sighed deeply as if in disappointment. In their positions both Rossi and Hotch had a difficult time trying to suppress their sniggers. As it was they just smirked. "I want you to tackle me~" her breath came out in a whoosh of air as her request was granted before she could complete it. She lay on the mattress, her body flat against the cushioned surface, her hands trapped in his larger ones above her head with her legs spread open and Morgan in between them. Catcalls and wolf whistles erupted through the crowd at the compromising position she suddenly found them in. "Alright you did it." she smiled at him and he waggled his eyebrows in return.

"You were saying Miss Saunders?" he gasped in surprise when she wrapped her legs around his waist and with surprising strength flipped them over and climbed on his back. He ended up with his face full of mat and his hands twisted painfully behind him while she sat right on the small of his back.

"Don't get cocky Agent Morgan," she replied in the same manner with which he spoke to her. "We're not done yet." she rose from her position and let him go, Morgan quickly climbing to his feet after she was gone. "You do have a tight grip but nothing a few movements can't remove." she commented while rubbing her tender wrists. "Care to try again Agent Morgan?"

When he attacked this time, she met him right in the middle. His punch to her sternum was deflected quickly followed by a hard tap against his shoulder. He tried to grab her only for her to hop back just enough to get away and release a kick right to his groin. He blocked it with both hands but was unprepared for the follow up kick that hit him right at his chest.

"Disappointing." she commented as he grabbed at the injured part of his torso. "Is that all you can do without your gun?" there was an animalistic growl coming from her opponent and what followed was a flurry of kicks and punches, more parries and blocks accompanied with deep breaths and grunts as a hit landed. Only the keen observers could see how it happened but it ended with Morgan seemingly winning. Her hands were once again trapped above her head, his grip on her wrists bruising, one hand was on her hip as he stopped her from moving.

"How do you think you can get out of this then?" Morgan taunted, his jaw thick with tension, his eyes dark with frustration.

"If this is how training the rookies go then I'm sad to say they're not doing enough. How can they protect other people if they cannot protect themselves?" she spoke, her face so close to his their noses were almost touching. Again she wrapped one leg around him but this time just enough so that her ankle hit the back of his knee and tugged. He toppled over in surprise, the shock of the fall leading him to release her hands so that she straddled him with her knee in between his legs, one hand on his neck and the other raised for another punch. "Anger, Agent Morgan, makes one sloppy and vulnerable to the simplest taunts. That's what makes you different from your unsubs. They let themselves be clouded with emotion while you think rationally. The same way you were during our fight. You let my comments get to you, clouding your judgement in the process and leading to your defeat." she got off of him and looked around at the gathered crowd. "Seems like we've gathered quite the audience."

"You bitch!"

"Morgan, stand down!"

"Derek, no!"

"Stop!" all the shouts echoed across the training room but it was too late to stop the raging man. He lunged for the woman whose back was turned to him but fell out of balance when he collided with nothing but air. He flew above Janna as she dropped to her front in a push up position and rolled off the mats coming to a stop right in front of his boss.

"Attacking an unprepared opponent," Janna tsked as she pushed herself up onto her feet once more. "How juvenile." she commented as she stared down at the glaring man.

"Janna, are you alright?"

"I'm fine love." she smiled at the worry in Spencer's eyes.

"Morgan! The spar was over, you'd lost. What the hell got into you?" Reid asked and the dark man flinched.

"Alright, everyone dismissed." Aaron spoke before she could say anything more. "I need Agent Morgan with me." Janna turned to him in surprise and their gazes locked.

"Oh my chocolate thunder, what has she done to you?" Garcia ran to his aid as everyone else dispersed. Both Emily and JJ refused to move from their places still in shock at the events that transpired. Morgan let the bubbly blonde assist him to his feet still glaring at the woman who had once again captured Reid's complete attention.

"Don't coddle him Garcia, all his injuries are self-inflicted."

"Reid!"

"That last attack was uncalled for. The match was over and he lost. You have no idea what would have happened if J did not~" Reid seethed.

"I'm fine love. Nothing bad happened."

"I'll see to that when we get home." he announced. "Hotch?"

"Go, take her home Reid."

"Thanks." he herded her away from the group leaving a confused team behind.

"Morgan."

"Don't say it Hotch."

"Alright, I won't. Get a shower. Everyone else can go home."

"_Damn it!" _Derek was left on his own in the men's locker room. Only then did he realize just how bad he'd screwed up. He had a lot to make up for. If only it wasn't that hard.

XoxoxoX

"Come on hot stuff, you're going to be my date to Rossi's party."

"Nah-uh baby girl, I'm not going."

"And why not?"

"Reid's gonna be there."

"Even if he doesn't see you, he'll still remember what an ass you've been."

"..."

"Oh stop moping Morgan! It doesn't suit you. Now come on, get dressed."

"But Mama..." Derek sighed. The woman just didn't know how to take 'no' for an answer. He could only watch as she put together his outfit for the night.

"Now you take a shower and put these on." she thrust the clothes she'd picked out into his hands. "If you're not out in twenty I will come and get you." Morgan just sighed because he knew she was serious, he resigned himself to going. He really did want to see Spencer anyway.

* * *

**More in the next chapters. **

**Any requests on what you would like to happen? Just review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here comes the back story.**

**Beware!**

**Just kidding!**

**On with it. **

* * *

Reid was running late. He'd called ahead to say that he would be a bit late coming. Rossi told him that there was no hurry as the party had just begun, besides it was just the team and their families. But it left Morgan frustrated. He wanted to see his Pretty Boy, and soon. As if summoned by his thoughts, the doorbell rang and Rossi strode over to his lavish front door and opened it. From his spot on the bar, dark eyes brightened considerably at first sight of the thin young man but his demeanor quickly changed when his gaze fell upon Reid's companion.

"Reid, JD,"

"Nonno David!" the bubbly young girl greeted as she launched herself at Rossi's legs.

"Nonno?" he looked up from the child and glared at both Janna and Spencer. The two looked back smugly as the elder profiler launched an Italian tirade at them. Morgan blinked when his ears caught wind of another language. Reid just looked at the two with amusement.

"Why don't we step inside properly?" he suggested and the two stopped talking.

"Nonno David, I want Mudgie!"

"She's in the laundry room Cara."

"Mudgie, Mudgie, Mudgie!" she chanted as she grabbed his hand.

"This is not over." Rossi promised as he was dragged away and both Spencer and Janna closed the door to meet the team. All of whom had stopped to watch the show.

"Hey guys!" Reid waved awkwardly as the tension rose. Obviously no one had forgotten about the last time they had all met. When no one answered Janna sighed and shook her head. She then let go of Spencer's hand and walked over to the dark man whose expression matched his skin tone.

"Agent Morgan." she greeted curtly receiving no response though she didn't expect one in the first place. "I apologize for what happened the last time we met." Derek's eyebrows shot was she apologizing? He was the one who acted like an ass and yet here she was saying sorry to him? What the hell was going on? "I was deliberately baiting you during our spar and it was unfair to you. I'm sorry." she bowed her head slightly and looked him straight in the eyes waiting for his answer.

"I'm sorry too." he sighed as he spoke. "The last attack was uncalled for. You beat me fair and square." Janna nodded because there were no other words to say.

"Mama J!" Jack Hotchner barreled through the room shouting at the top of his lungs efffectively breaking the tension in the room.

"Hey little J!" she spun to greet him in time to catch the flying body. Her breath whooshed out in a huff but she grinned at the boy hugging her anyway.

"Did you know? I'm playing next weekend! I tried out for the soccer team and I made it just like you said I would!" Jack launched into a tirade of how he had scored a goal during the tryouts and had apparently impressed the team coach with his runs and kicks.

"I knew you could do it!" she smiled at him, aware of the eyes on them but not paying attention to anyone other than the boy who was talking animatedly to her. He continued to speak with his arms around her and she ran her hand through his hair murmuring agreements and humming at the right time.

"Where's Lea?"

"She's with Nonno David."

"Nonno?" she leaned down to whisper in his ear and Jack giggled before pulling back with a mischievous smile on his face. "Henry! Henry!" the boy rushed off in search of his friend just as father and son stepped inside from the backyard. Will looked at his wife in question as his son was towed away by his excited friend.

"Did you just teach my son to call Dave grandpa?" her smile widened at the amusement in the other man's voice.

"Hello Aaron. And I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh," he handed her a tumbler of scotch and she raised an eyebrow at the choice of alcohol for her. "I believe you." sarcasm dripped in his tone as he watched her knock back her drink without a wince.

"What was that?" Spencer asked as Janna handed the tumbler back to Hotch.

"What?"

"Did you drink scotch?"

"It was one drink Spence."

"Do you remember what happened the last time you said that love?"

"Don't be such a killjoy babe. It was one drink."

"No more."

"Okay," and she leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips. Aaron barely held back the growl on his lips. He knew this show was as much for him as it was for Morgan, but he wouldn't be the first to break. They had their own stakes to claim when it was all over.

"Janna Devone Saunders!" Rossi came marching through the hallway from his laundry room followed by three children and one dog.

"And here I was going to introduce myself to your team properly." she pulled back from Spencer but the man just wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest. She leaned back into him just as Rossi came to a stop in front of her.

"What have you been teaching the kids?"

"Well, I taught Lea addition and subtraction this morning." she answered. "I think Jack has finally learned what I've been trying to teach him in soccer and I don't quite know Henry yet."

"You know what I'm talking about." he spat and she just smirked.

"I really don't. Enlighten me Dave." Rossi cursed in Italian and strode over to his bar to grab a drink. Janna continued to answer him though she spoke in French. They bantered for a while until Rossi finally calmed.

"Mama?" Lea tugged on Janna's hand to call her attention.

"Yes baby?"

"Why is Nonno saying bad things? Nonno doesn't like me?" honey eyes watered as she asked. Rossi had a look of horror on his face and Reid hid his on her back, his shoulders shaking with quiet laughter at the elder profiler's expression. Aaron forgot his jealousy and coughed into the tumbler in his hand to mask his snickers while the other members of their team watched the interaction in amusement. They too were busy trying to hold in their laughter.

"Nonno David! Why are you being so mean?" Jack asked. "What did you say?" he rushed to his little sister and pulled her into a hug.

"Jack, I..."

"You wouldn't have switched to Italian if it wasn't mean!" the boy accused.

"Cara, Lea come here." the little girl shook her head and instead buried her face Jack's chest. "Cara, Nonno's not mad at you. Mama and I just had other things to talk about." by this time he was kneeling in front of the two children. "I was just surprised." he explained lamely. "Mi scuso innamorato. I don't mind."

"Really?" she peeked out from her big brother's chest to look him in the eye.

"I promise." she rushed over to hug him and Garcia's hearfealt 'awww' sounded through the room while the rest of the adults finally go of their laughters.

"Did I mention I'd started to teach her Italian?" Janna said cheekily calmly taking the glare sent her way. Spencer was laughing behind her, his whole body shaking with mirth.

"You're in charge of the salad." Janna just shrugged and JJ found her chance.

"I'll help!" she announced. "Come on Emily, Penelope." Janna sighed.

"Guess it's that time already." she whispered so only Spencer could hear her.

"You'll be fine." He kissed her cheek and let her go. "I'll see you soon." and she smiled at him in reassurance.

XoxoxoX

"So, how do you know butter cream?" Penelope asked as soon as she stepped through the swinging doors of the kitchen. The three women were leaning against the island not even bothering to at least mask their questioning with the task they were supposed to be doing. Janna didn't even blink, she just continued to the cabinets and began to draw the things she would need.

"We went to CalTech together." she said.

"You went to school with Reid?" Emily asked as she watched the woman move around the kitchen as if she was within her own home.

"Yeah. We took some courses together."

"Are you a genius too?" the bubble blonde asked with suspicion.

"Spencer says so, but I don't think so."

"How old were you?"

"Ten." she shrugged as she began to watch the vegetables she would be using for the salad. The other women went quiet at that proclamation. "Anything else you'd like to ask?"

"How come we only met you now?" JJ finally asked.

"Spence and I had a falling out when he met Gideon. He left and then we met again a few years ago. By then I had Lea."

"How old is your daughter?"

"She just turned four."

"Rossi and Hotch?"

"I met them in the same seminar where I met Spencer again."

XoxoxoX

"_Any questions?" one by one hands raised for their inquiries, the Q&A portion of the lecture lasting longer than the actual presentation. On the front row of the ampitheater a young woman sat with a dozing little girl in her arms. She was listening with rapt attention during the discussion. Soon the lecture was over and the students were all but gone. Rossi eyed the young woman who had just risen and was currently juggling her things and her child. He listened as she cursed softly when her bag fell and her things scattered onto the floor. _

"_Here," Janna looked up in surprise to find the guest speaker coming to aid her. _

"_Thank you Agent Rossi." she said gratefully as he handed her the purse. _

"_You're welcome." they were silent for a moment. _

"_I'm Janna Devone Saunders." _

"_David Rossi." he nodded then his gaze fell upon the sleeping child. "How old is she?" _

"_She's turning one in two weeks." she smiled fondly at her daughter. _

"_Are you a student here?"_

"_No. I'm a graduate though." Rossi's phone rang before either of them could say more. _

"_Excuse me." she nodded and slung her bag over her shoulder then settled the child more comfortably in her arms. "Rossi. Yeah? Alright. I'm done here. I'll meet you at the parking lot." _

"_Need to go?" _

"_Yeah, we have a case." he nodded as he shut his phone and put it in his pocket. "Are you leaving as well?" _

"_Yeah." _

"_Why don't we walk together? We're headed the same way aren't we?" _

"_Sure." they walked in companionable silence until Rossi spoke up. _

"_How did you find my lecture?" _

"_It was quite informative. I'd like to speak with you on some points though." _

"_Oh?" _

"_Yes, most especially on the psychological aspects of everything." _

"_Are you a psychologist?" _

"_A psychiatric nurse actually." she smiled at the impressed expression on his face. _

"_That explains a lot." _

"_Really?" _

"_You were different from the other students." _

"_How so?" _

"_You have a maturity around you that was absent in the others." _

"_You mean I have a child?" _

"_It's not just that, although that is a factor." _

"_Dave." _

"_Aaron." _

"_And this is?" Hotch indicated the young woman at the older profiler's side. _

"_This is Janna Devone Saunders, she was in my lecture." he turned back to her. "This is Aaron Hotchner Unit Chief of the BAU." _

"_Nice to meet you." _

"_Where's Reid?"  
_

"_Gone to get coffee." _

"_Janna?" there was a gasp from behind them and she closed her eyes. She knew that voice. Tears began to well up but she forced them back. _

"_I should go." Janna whispered to Rossi. "It was nice meeting you Agent Hotchner. Thank you for walking me here Agent Rossi." she left the two men without looking back. They could only watch as Reid chased after her. _

"_Janna wait!" she hurried to her own car, pressed the remote to unlock the doors and settled her daughter into her carseat. "Janna, please wait!" she had just opened the door to the driver's seat when he caught up with her. _

"_What do you want Spencer?" she eyed his hand on her arm. _

"_Can we talk?" _

"_Don't you have a case to get to?" _

"_How did you know that?" _

"_I was in David's lecture." she snapped at him. _

"_David?" _

"_What do you want Reid?!" _

"_I just want to talk to you." _

"_I have nothing to say." _

"_Reid! We have to go!" Aaron called out to them. _

"_Yeah I'm coming!" _

"_You better go." _

"_Janna, please..." _

"_You're the one who left Spencer. I never stopped you but I'm happy you've achieved your dream." he let her go as if burnt and she took the chance to flee. She was in the car before he could compose himself and she was gone when the call came again. _

"_Reid!" he finally jogged over to his boss. "Everything alright?" the young man didn't answer, he simply got in the car. _

"_Garcia, hi! I need you to track someone down for me. No, it's not about the case. It's an old friend of mine. Alright, ready? Janna Devone Saunders, birthday is August 15,1982. Can you see her? What's the Social Security number?" he listened for a few moments. "Yeah that's her. What's her current address? Is she married? Alright. Thanks Garcia." _

"_What's up Reid?" Rossi asked. "How do you know her?" _

"_She's an old friend." _

XoxoxoX

"You were the one he asked me to look for!" Garcia suddenly exclaimed.

"He did huh?" by this time the salad was already done. They were simply talking around the island.

"Yeah, he was really worried about you for some reason."

"Sounds like him."

"He also asked if you were married."

"While we were in college we promised each other that we'll both be at the altar on the day that we get married." Janna shrugged just as Will popped his head through the door.

"You ladies done yet? The burgers are ready to get off the grill."

"Yeah we're done here." Janna nodded to the other man while grabbing the large bowl from the counter.

XoxoxoX

The backyard was set to perfection as always. There was a long table set for at least twenty people. The grill was still hot and the children were playing with Reid and Morgan, that was until they noticed the women coming out of the back door.

"Mama J!" Jack hopped up from where he had been wrestling with Morgan and rushed over to her.

"Hello Little J." she smiled at the enthusiastic boy. "Where's Lea?"

"She's with Henry." he waited until she had set the bowl on the table before dragging her off to meet JJ's son. Aaron watched as his son became a hyperactive bowl of energy in her presence. "Henry come meet my Mama J!" he listened to the boy announce and the team stopped to watch her again.

"Hello Miss." Henry held out his hand shyly.

"Henry huh?" the boy nodded. "You can call me JD." she said as she knelt in front of him. She ignored his hand and instead kissed the boy's cheek. "Thank you for taking care of Lea."

"She's a sweet girl." Henry blushed and both his parents chuckled at his actions.

"I'm glad you think so."

"Let's eat!" Rossi announced and they all began to settle around the table. Janna found herself in between Aaron and Spencer with Derek across her and Jack and Lea next to the former bomb squad agent. She shook her head. This was orchestrated, she just knew it.

XoxoxoX

Derek swore the fates were against him. He was surrounded by children on either side and across him, he had no choice but to watch as Reid attended to Miss Saunders as a husband would. The two were sharing a plate and every now and then Spencer would feed Janna a bite. In his position he could also see the slight darkening in his boss's eyes whenever the two would act as couples would. Perhaps he had an ally in Hotch. When dinner was over they all settled on lounge chairs with drinks in hand while the children began to play once more.

"How long have ya'll known each other?" Will asked, unknowingly opening the floor for more probing questions. Janna and Spencer shared a look before Reid answered.

"16 years." jaws dropped open and Morgan sighed. How could he compete with sixteen years of companionship? He'd only known Reid for the better part of six years. There was still a decade to overcome. He glared at the woman who was sitting on Spencer's lap. He thought it didn't look good at all. He'd prefer it if Spencer was on his lap.

"Mama J, I think Lea's sleepy." she immediately removed herself from her perch on Spencer's lap and followed Jack. She returned with the drowsy child in her arms.

"I think we should go," Janna said to Spencer. "You stay here with the team while I take her home."

"You don't have to leave JD." Rossi said. "You can take one of the guest rooms. It's too early to call it a night."

"Are you sure Dave?"

"Of course. You know which one to take."

"Let me take Princess to bed." Spencer offered. "You stay here and rest. You've been on your feet the whole day."

"I can do it Spence."

"I know you can love, but let me do it." he opened his arms and she willingly handed the child over to him.

"Go take a seat, I'll be back soon."

"Thanks babe." a tense silence fell over the group as they watched their youngest member leave and Janna sighed. They now had the chance to interrogate her and even Hotch knew it.

"Jack, why don't you and Henry go with Uncle Spencer?"

"But Dad~" the young boy whined.

"Go on, it's nearly bedtime for you anyway."

"Mama J?" he tried to appeal to his mother figure – hopefully soon to be real mother – but she just smiled at him.

"Go to bed Little J."

"Okay fine." the boy pouted but went to his father to hug him and then to Janna. "I love you Mama J." she smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you too Little J." she hugged the boy to her chest and let him go. The group watched the two boys leave before turning their attention to Janna.

"Out with it." was all she said. When no one asked anything she leant back against the seat and eyed each and every person in the room. Will just looked back at her in confusion. "We can do this all night but really, I'm tired from my morning shift and would like to go to bed some time."

"What do you do?"

"Now? I'm a part time psychiatric nurse and a psychologic consultant."

"Psychologic consultant?"

"I have a doctorate in Psychology but I don't have my own practice, therefore I consult." she explained. "The time is flexible so I can be home for my kids."

"Kids?" JJ was the first to catch on to the slip. "I thought you only had a daughter?"

"I've been taking care of Jack ever since I moved in with Spencer." her gaze met Hotch's and she could see the pride in his brilliant eyes. "I've seen him as my own since." she turned her attention back to the blonde who asked.

"Is that why he calls you Mama J?" Prentiss asked finally speaking after being mostly quiet throughout the night.

"That's actually Dave's fault." Janna smirked at the oldest profiler who raised his glass to her in salute. "When I started taking care of Jack we, or at least David and Spencer found it annoying that our names are so close together. When someone would call for either me or Jack we'd both answer especially if we can't hear the names well. Grandpa over there finally got fed up and started calling Jack – Little J and me – Mama J. The names just stuck, for me and Jack anyway."

"Oh I found it amusing in the beginning but once Jack started coming when I was calling you for something about the book we were writing it just became unbearable."

"That's because you promised him you'll teach him all about being a profiler." Janna smiled.

"He's too young for that." Rossi met Hotch's glare head on but their conversation had something else in the team's mind. Just how often were they in each other's presence?

"The look of disappointment on his face every time he realized I wasn't calling him was painful."

"See, Nonno is the perfect title for you!"

"What are your intentions towards Spencer?" Derek's voice broke through the banter.

"Isn't that what you usually ask the man in a relationship?"

"Just answer the question!"

"There's no correct way to answer that." Morgan rose from his seat and began to march his way toward her.

"Morgan..." both Hotch and Rossi said in warning. Janna looked straight into Derek's eyes and met his angry gaze. Behind him she could see Garcia stand to stop him.

"Derek you've got to calm down!" the bubble blonde said as she held his arm. They'd stopped halfway across Janna, in the middle of the living room.

"It's okay Penelope, let him come. It's not like he can do much to me anyway." Janna smirked as the dark man's shoulders tensed.

"Why you~"

"Need I remind you what happened when we sparred?"

"Janna don't bait him." Hotch said sternly when Morgan growled and broke free from Garcia's hold.

"I'm just saying~" she tried say nonchalantly but he glared at her. She met the man's gaze but sighed when he wouldn't relent. "Fine." she turned her attention back to the man she'd been arguing with.

"Mama please, I won't hurt her."

"Derek~"

"Not much." he growled as he once again glared at Janna.

"Let him go Penelope," Janna told the other woman. "Agent Morgan why don't you grab a chair and sit in front of me like you're interrogating a suspect?" she suggested. "Since that's how you're treating me let me humor you." Derek just continued to glare even as he did what she suggested. Soon he was settled in front of her sitting with the chair backwards. "Now just ask me what it is you want to ask."

"Why are you manipulating Reid?" she looked stunned for a moment and then she glared.

"I'm sorry? Could you elaborate on that?" her tone was dry and her words clipped earning a smirk from the man who'd thought he'd gotten under her skin.

"You've ingrained yourself to him and you're using your daughter to do it."

"Is that what you think?" she asked. "What would you like to hear Agent Morgan? That I seduced Spencer so that he'd feel responsible for Lea? Unlike other women I don't need a man to protect me, as evidenced by the way I kicked your ass during training."

"Fuck you!"

"Sorry only one man has that privelege." she smirked when he snarled and made to lunge for her.

"Morgan sit back down!" Hotch barked. "And you, I said stop taunting him."

"I'm just answering his questions Aaron." she protested.

"Stop. It."

"Ugh! Fine!"

"Hotch, what the hell?" his boss just looked at him blankly. "Why are you letting her manipulate you too? She's leading you on, can't you see that?"

"What makes you say that?"

"She's using the kids against you!"

"What?" Janna was outraged. In any other case it would've been hilarious but to accuse her of using children to get men was just absurd. "You think I'm using the children to stay in their lives?"

"Isn't that what you're doing?"

"Since you're so interested, why don't I tell you about them?" she glared at the man who returned the look. "Jack Hotchner is a brilliant boy! He is strong for going through what he did with his mom at a young age and coming out of it relatively unscathed. He understands more than he lets on and he knows exactly what his father's job means." Hotch's gaze swiveled towards her at her proclamation.

"He knows that if his Daddy stopped working, other people will be in danger. That's why he doesn't mind that Aaron works a lot. He doesn't ask questions he knows his father won't be able to answer because he understands. He didn't really like going to his Aunt Jess when Aaron couldn't be home but he knew he had no choice and it was a way for his Dad not to worry about him when he was working."

"Janna?"

"He didn't want you to know how much he hated Haley's family because they had nothing good to say about you especially his grandparents."

"And how do you know about this?" Morgan asked snidely.

"He told me himself."

"A boy like Jack wouldn't say things like that to a woman he barely knows."

"And how would you know that?"

"I've known Jack since he was small."

"Agent Morgan, you faced me tonight to ask questions about my relationship with Spencer and then you accuse me of seducing both him and Aaron using the children. I'm trying to explain to you about the kids and you still find something to accuse me with. What exactly is it that you want to tell me?" she asked tiredly.

"I just want to know why you find it necessary to use your daughter to stay with Spencer." chocolate eyes darkened at the almost nonchalant way the man said the hurtful words.

"I am not using Lea to stay with Spencer." she denied his words for the last time.

"I can see it so stop denying it."

"Is this how you interrogate your suspects? Push and push until they admit it?"

"Only if they're guilty." Morgan shrugged and Janna just shook her head.

"Lea's father was the quarterback in my university. He was a conceited jackass who thought the world revolved around him. He was an asshole and yet he had women falling all over themselves for him."

"Does that include you?" she ignored Morgan's jab.

"Her mother was an intelligent young woman with next to no confidence. She caught his attention because of her innocence and she, being the social retard she was, was happy to be the most famous jock's girlfriend. But he didn't love her, he wanted to break her." Hotch reached out to take her hand as her eyes darkened at the memory. "Soon after they got together he started her on drugs and then she got pregnant. By the time she gave birth she almost miscarried three times from being overdosed. He used to dose her when she was sleeping." one of the women gasped and most of her audience stared at her in horror.

"Janna."

"She was my friend Aaron." she looked away from Morgan who was staring at her in disbelief towards the man who had taken her hand and given her the courage to speak. "Analyn was the only true friend I found after Spencer left and she died in a car crash with Anthony. I tried to warn her but she wouldn't listen to me because I was four years younger than she was." she sighed in remembrance of her lost friend. "I didn't know it at the time but she signed over all rights of Lea to me should anything happen to her. Lea's my goddaughter, that's why I took her in. She had no one else to go to."

"That's enough Janna." Reid stepped into the room glaring at Morgan. "Come on, it's time for you to rest." he held his hand out to her and she took it. Derek could only watch as Reid carried her out of the room.

"Way to go Morgan," Emily commented as soon as the pair were out of earshot.

"Don't act as if you didn't want to ask."

"Oh I wanted to, but not in the way you just did."

"I think we should go." JJ said as she rose tugging Will and Emily with her. "Emily, will you come with me to get Henry?"

"I got ya Jen." Will said.

"It's fine. I'll take Emily with me." within moments they were back with a sleeping Henry in JJ's arms.

"Come on PG let's go." Emily called out to Garcia who was staring at the three men in their team.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You can ask them what happened on Monday, not now."

"But~"

"Penelope, let's go." JJ said as she too pulled the blonde up. "Thanks for a lovely dinner Rossi."

"You're welcome."

"Derek, just so you know I think you went over the line with the last accusation. Spence is not happy with you." the group went out the door just as Spencer came marching back.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Penelope stopped walking at the sound of her butter cream's voice.

"Come on Pen. That's a private conversation." the blonde swore she'd find out everything the next time she saw all of them.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Believable enough?**


End file.
